


boar on the grass

by orphan_account



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, kendall is a MESS, someone give him a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My take on the cut Kendall hunting scene
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	boar on the grass

**Author's Note:**

> So Jeremy Strong mentioned in an interview how there was supposed to be a scene where he “unloads, serially, all of these bullets into a boar” and then puts the rifle in his mouth for a long time, but the entire thing was cut. This is my take on the scene, written in the Notes app at 2AM lmao

Hunting in Hungary while High really amused Kendall. The three Hs. H cubed. He hadn’t imagined this was how he’d be spending his time now. Committed to his dad, who he tried to fuck over not even 2 weeks ago, and fuck he needs some sleep, a lot of it even. He can’t recall when the last time he got more than 2 hours of sleep was and maybe it’s the stress (you killed a kid you killed a kid you killed a fucking kid), maybe it’s the coke maybe it’s the drinking maybe his own brain just decided, “fuck it. We’ll just sleep starve to death”. What he sure knows is that he really shouldn’t be trusted with rifles right now.

It’s a bit later into the day and he’s gone off hunting alone in the woods, leaving everyone behind in pairs talking about some shit or another and the fucking Pierce deal, he’s already so exhausted and this is overworking him and he hates it and he hates how he’s stuck here but at least he’s high when a boar suddenly pops up out of the bush a few feet away and runs for its fucking life. Without thinking he shoots twice, hitting once. 

Kendall approaches the fallen boar that’s refusing to die, refusing to give up unlike him and it offends him deeply, so deeply that he unloads another bullet right into the animal, almost point blank range, he feels the kick of the rifle and he wants more of it. Another hit, another one, and another one, he feels like he’s getting the real hit but he’s out of coke right now because he used it all up this morning just to get through this day and his heart already feels about to burst so he unloads another 5 bullets into the boar, he knows it’s enough and it’s basically minced meat by now but he doesn’t care, doesn’t care like no one else gives a fuck in this world, just people wandering around until they die- another bullet, another hit- and maybe saying a few words along the way, but what are words if not complicated air flow like he once said, he knows it’s pseudo philosophical bullshit- another one- but yet he’s attracted to it, he’s always been fascinated by whatever words and bullshit can come out of people’s mouths- he shoots the boar another 3 consecutive times- and especially his own, he was always proud of the way he can bullshit his way into a deal or a bedroom, always proud of that fact and his siblings couldn’t even compare to his level of bullshit abilities, so he should be fuckin’ proud of that, right? He shoots the boar again and he remembers that he’s here in this very moment, coked up Kendall shooting boars while Shiv is living her life, Roman is making himself useful and Connor- well, Connor is Connor but he’s sure as fuck having a better time in his ranch than him right now, so Kendall decides then and there to stop shooting the boar and instead aims the rifle backwards and shoves it into his bullshit mouth.

He stays in this position for a long time, his eyes glued to the mess that was once a living, breathing boar just fucking about trying not to die, like the rest of humanity is usually so are they really that different from boars? Boars don’t have the NYSE and disappointed fathers. Saliva trickles down the barrel of the rifle and it feels hot and metallic in his mouth, his tastebuds are surely offended and he’s still looking at the boar. He feels like the boar is watching him too beneath glassy black eyes but he knows the fucking thing is surely dead by now. He could easily let his finger pull the trigger right now, join his boar friend on the grass and find out what’s in stock for everyone after approximately 70 years, find out where he sent that kid and maybe find him and apologize. Maybe that kid is watching him right now, egging him on to pull the trigger so he can beat his ghost ass right after. Or maybe he doesn’t exist anymore. Would Kendall stop existing? Will dad stop existing?

He clocks in 10 minutes of face fucking his own rifle, debating whether or not to use it, his hands shaking from having to hold a rifle in his own fucking mouth when he hears a couple of shots fired and someone shouting his name and blowing a whistle. He’s lucky that commotion didn’t scare his finger into killing himself, and since he considers himself lucky that he didn’t kill himself he decides to hold off on that for today so he removes his rifle, wipes it down, takes one last look at the boar that wouldn’t stop looking at him through dead eyes and leaves it behind.


End file.
